Love of The Night
by DarkKing427-FluffKing
Summary: Woundwort is now gone, and love is flaring in the air. But, Bigwig is depressed, and a certain doe can help. A Bigwig X Spartina story, my favorite couple. Praise to Fox Teen for helping me out of writer's block multiple times. Credit to Deviantart user MangaArtist16 for the cover image.


**Love of The Night**

* * *

Bigwig has been sitting in his burrow for the past couple days, isolating himself from the rest of the warren. It was a time to celebrate, Woundwort was dead, he wasn't out there with the others, partying and eating flayrah. Only when he was hungry, would he go aboveground to silflay, but then back down to the darkness that surrounded and was in his burrow. When anyone would try to speak to him, he would tell them to go away. Everyone was worried about Bigwig, he never done this before.

Hazel, feeling concerned for his co-chief rabbit and best friend, went down to the dark burrow to investigate. He scratched his paw against the wall of the burrow entrance. Bigwig, who was sleeping, woke up to the scraping sound.

"Who is it?" Bigwig said tiredly, laying his head back down on the leaf bed.

"It's me, Hazel. Can I come in?" Hazel asked, waiting patiently outside. Bigwig, who wanted to refuse, decided that he shouldn't refuse help from Hazel. He obliged.

"Yes you may," Bigwig answered, yawning again. Hazel hopped into the burrow, finding Bigwig lying down on his leaf bed. "What can I do for you?" he then asked.

"Listen, I'm concerned for you, Bigwig. You haven't came out of your burrow, you haven't talked to anyone for the last few days! Something is up, and I'm determined to find out what it is, so what is wrong?" Hazel asked sternly, staring directly at the large, muscular rabbit, who tensed up at Hazel's sudden change in tone.

"Hazel, it's none of your business, it's more of a personal problem," Bigwig answered as Hazel's eyes widened in anger.

"Yes, it is my business, it is my duty, and it is my job as chief to make sure all is content! Now what is wrong?" Hazel yelled furiously. Bigwig crouched down in fear.

"Alright! I'll tell you, it's... urrrggggghhhh! I can't hold them back!" he cried, a few tears streaming down his face. He tried to hold them back as hard as he could. Hazel turned his head to one side.

"It's alright, Bigwig. Take your time," Hazel answered, placing a comforting paw on his shoulder. Bigwig then started to sob.

"Hold everyone out, I'm so humiliated!" he cried out as he was bursting into tears. Hazel's eyes widened at the sudden change of emotion.

"Humiliated? About what?" Hazel asked, trying to get to the source.

"Spartina. I... I..." Bigwig stuttered, still sobbing as more tears slid down his face. Hazel tried to wipe them away, but more kept coming.

"There's nothing wrong with that Bigwig," Hazel said with a warm smile. Bigwig sniffed and looked up at the chief rabbit.

"But I don't know what to do," Bigwig answered, groaning and stretching back down onto his bed. Hazel smiled and thought of things about how he got Primrose.

"You should just do some things for her, something that she'd approve of," Hazel replied, perking his ears at him.

"Like what?" Bigwig asked.

"Like your token when she first came here-" Hazel said, but then stopped. He remembered when Spartina was trying to betray them. "Oh, I'm really sorry." he then said, drooping his ears.

"That will only bring memories," Bigwig said.

"Well, I'm sure you'll think of something. You're Bigwig, Captain of Owsla," Hazel answered as Bigwig smiled. They both hugged each other before they got a little tired and decided to sleep on the burrow floor.

They were unaware that Hawkbit was outside of the burrow entrance eavesdropping. And sure enough, he picked up every word of their conversation. He snickered to himself.

"I'll help you out, Bigwig ol' son. Word'll get around easily," he laughed evilly, hopping to the gathering place where he found the other Owsla there, especially Dandelion. All of them gathered up when Hawkbit arrived.

"So, what were the details?" Strawberry asked, snickering. Everyone else laughed lightly. Hawkbit sneered before he began to tell them.

"Bigwig has feelings for Spartina! He even sobbed about it!" Hawkbit smirked, but he did not get the reaction he expected. He expected everyone to laugh, but to his surprise, they awed at the phrase.

"Bigwig finally has feelings for a doe, it is so sweet and exciting!" Captain Holly shouted out, acting like he could faint for the dramatic effects. Everyone else agreed along with the occasional "It's cute too" coming from the others. Hawkbit was a little annoyed that he didn't get the response he was hoping for. He then went over to Dandelion.

"So, are we going to tell Spartina this?" he asked, hoping that his friend was still on his side. To his dismay, Dandelion nodded his head in a denying matter.

"No, no! It is not right to spoil and mess around with love!" Dandelion cried, sarcastically slapping his face. Hawkbit sighed and then snickered again.

"Well then, guess I'll spoil it myself next time I find Spartina!" he laughed demonically at his plan. Dandelion tried to stop him, but he was already gone. The other Owsla sighed at this. Dandelion smiled because he knew where Spartina was, Hawkbit didn't. He then ran towards her usual spot, which was in Blackberry's burrow, and sure enough, she was there, along with Blackberry and Primrose. He immediately dashed towards it.

He then dove inside the burrow.

"Spartina!" he let out as he was panting from running so fast. The does giggled before he fell onto the burrow floor.

"What is it, Dandelion?" Spartina asked as Dandelion lifted his head up.

"If Hawkbit tries to talk to you, avoid him at all costs!" he let out, yelling into her ear. "You understand? Do not let him get to you! It will benefit you!" he then cried as he dashed out. Before any of the does could object, he was gone.

"What was that all about?" Spartina asked, turning her head to one side in confusion. The other does shrugged.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to us about?" Primrose asked as Blackberry sat down, the other two following her action.

"Well, it's sort of a personal problem," Spartina answered, scuffing her paws into the dirt. Blackberry was confused.

"Is it a buck problem?" she asked, and sure enough, she was right. Spartina sighed, a small tear dribbled from her eye. She wiped it away.

"Yes, it is, but please, don't tell anyone else, please?" she asked, shuddering. The other does looked at each other with worry, they knew it wasn't just a small problem.

"Of course, Spartina. So what is this buck problem?" Primrose asked as Spartina took a few seconds to compose herself.

"I'm just feeling lonely all the time, without a special someone. I don't have anyone to share my feelings to all the time, I can only do things by myself and friends, and that's probably it. I want a mate, I want someone," Spartina let out as more tears dribbled out of her eyes. She tried to wipe them away and hide them, but they kept coming back. "And whenever I see you two nuzzling your mate's nose, cheek, doing anything with them, it just makes me sad that I don't have a mate like you two do, and I'm so lonely! Why must I be lonely? I just want a special someone to nuzzle and snuggle up with every night, and I don't have that! And I like someone, but I'm afraid he doesn't like me back!" she finished as she completely broke into tears. Primrose and Blackberry looked at each other with sad expressions, concern, and empathy. They both wiped the tears off of her face, trying to calm her down. She sniffed.

"Who is this buck?" Blackberry asked.

"It's Bigwig, I loved him since I've met him, but I don't have the courage to start getting on good terms with him!" Spartina rambled on as she sobbed again, burying her face into Blackberry's chest. Primrose and Blackberry hugged her, trying to calm her down. Eventually, it worked.

"Don't worry, Spartina. We both had that problem, and we got over it," Primrose reassured, smiling down at Spartina. She sniffed again.

"But how should I do that?" she asked. They both smiled.

"I got an idea. Why not tomorrow morning, you ask Bigwig to speak to you, and then you ask him to go on a date, like a private silflay? I'm sure he'll be delighted to," Blackberry answered, smiling. Spartina smiled and stood up.

"That's a good idea! Thanks, Primrose and Blackberry!" she let out, hugging them both. Blackberry and Primrose hugged back, holding each other into a group hug.

"Anything for a friend, Spartina," Primrose and Blackberry both said. They separated from each other before Spartina went up to her burrow for the night. Primrose and Blackberry visited their mates to sleep for the night.

* * *

Hazel was busy nuzzling Primrose's nose as Bigwig was nearby in Hazel and Primrose's burrow when Dandelion hopped in, scaring them all.

"Hazel! Bigwig!" he let out, collapsing onto the burrow floor like he did before. Hazel and Primrose separated and were confused as Bigwig was annoyed.

"What is it now, Dandelion?" Bigwig groaned. Dandelion grabbed him by his shoulders.

"Hawkbit was eavesdropping on you and Hazel's conversation!" he cried, about to faint. Hazel and Bigwig gasped and eyed each other as Dandelion let go of Bigwig.

"He did!?" Bigwig gasped, his eyes wide. Dandelion panted again.

"Yes! And he's going to tell Spartina if he finds her!" Dandelion cried as Bigwig had a face of horror. Hazel was worried that Hawkbit would compromise the entire relationship.

"Thank you, Dandelion, both Bigwig and I will come up with an appropriate punishment! Now go and try to stop him!" Hazel ordered as Dandelion saluted before hopping out of the burrow.

"What are you two going to do about Hawkbit?" Primrose asked. Bigwig sneered before turning to Hazel.

"Oh, I got just the punishment," Bigwig chuckled as Hazel turned his head.

"What is it?" he asked. Bigwig then came over to Hazel and whispered into his ear about a plan, involving a peacock. Hazel laughed before Bigwig smiled and hopped back to his burrow. Hazel sat down next to Primrose.

"What was the punishment?" she asked as Hazel still chuckled at the thought of it.

"Oh, you'll see, Primrose. You'll see. Now where were we?" he chuckled again, moving his head closer to Primrose's. She giggled before they nuzzled noses again. A while passed before they bounded up with their kits and slept for the night.

* * *

The next morning was time for action. Bigwig had gotten up early, along with Dandelion and Hazel, to go to Hawkbit. They found him eating away at the supply of Flayrah meant for the kits.

When they all hopped up to him, Hawkbit dropped the half of a carrot that was in his mouth.

"He's all yours, Captain," Dandelion snickered as Hawkbit's eyes widened.

"Too right he is," Bigwig chuckled. As he hops towards him, Dandelion and Hazel watch, both snickering about what the future will bring.

"What's this all about?" Fiver called out as he hopped over to the group. He sat down next to Hazel.

"Teaching the clicker over there about manners in love," Hazel sneered as Fiver laughed.

"And a very good morning to you, Hawkbit," Bigwig said. Hawkbit gasped.

"Oh, erm, hello, Bigwig. Yeah, smashing weather we got out there, don't we?

he chuckled nervously.

"Indeed, smashing weather for smashing your head," Bigwig said sternly. "Some mature Owsla member informed me of your so-called spy mission." he then said. Hawkbit gasped as Fiver stuck his face into Hawkbit's.

"He has really put his teeth into Bigwig's paws by the look of things," Fiver chuckled.

"Tell me a time he HASN'T," Hazel chuckled. Fiver snickered guiltily.

"So what's to become of him, Hazel?" Fiver then asked as his older brother then whispered into his ear about the plan. Fiver then tried to glue his mouth shut as tight as he can to hold his hysterical laughter.

Hawkbit then took this chance to try to sneak away from the group. He almost made it out of the gathering place until Strawberry tackled him to the ground and brought him back over, pinning him down.

"How much more digging have you done? It's enough to think a tree has fallen on me!" Hawkbit gasped, panting from the sudden take down. Bigwig then hopped up to him, getting into his face.

"Don't think you're getting out of this THAT easily. A wrong much face a consequence!" Bigwig shouted.

"But what about Pipkin? He disobeyed Hazel's orders once and put peer pressure on Fiver!" Hawkbit shouted in contempt. Hazel and Bigwig laughed as they saw Fiver and Pipkin sharing an apple in the distance.

"Spare the rod, spoil the kit my friend," Hazel chuckled.

"A buck like you could take a leaf out of Pipkin's lettuce. He learns from his mistakes unlike you," Bigwig chuckled. Hawkbit then got infuriated, but Strawberry continued to hold him down.

* * *

A few hours later, noon was approaching, and Bigwig was still afraid about Spartina. As he made his way to aboveground, he ran into Spartina, and they collided into each other.

"Oh! Er, hello, Spartina. You look lovely this morning," Bigwig said as he was sprawled onto the ground. His eyes widened at what he just said, and his face filled with blush. Spartina giggled as Bigwig helped her up, both dusting themselves off.

"No need to blush, Bigwig. A buck your age should know that compliments are what others appeal to," Spartina answered as Bigwig chuckled. He cleared his throat.

"Of course, of course. Erm, err, I was erm, I wondered if you were," he gulped hesitantly, "Doing anything?" he finished. Spartina's face lit up at his statement.

"Why, no. Why do you ask?" she asked, blushing. Bigwig smiled.

"I just... err... feel that tonight will be a lovely nightfall and I want to share it with someone," Bigwig said nervously as Spartina's eyes widened. She hugged Bigwig, which surprised him. He at first felt weird at the sudden move, but he got comfortable and hugged her back.

"I'd love to, Bigwig, but where shall we meet?" she asked as Bigwig let go of her grasp.

"Meet me back here at dusk, and we shall go to a place I know of," Bigwig smiled as Spartina nodded her head.

"Oh, yes, I will, Bigwig," she smiled. Bigwig nodded before they both separated, with both bucks and does cheering that their friends had gotten the courage to ask the other out on a silflay.

* * *

A few hours later, the Owsla, along with Bigwig, found Hawkbit hiding in his burrow, and they took him to Nuthanger Farm, securely escorting him. Spartina decided to stay behind because she had other duties to take care of, mainly the other does wanted to help Spartina look stunning for her date.

Half an hour passed before they arrived at the farm, Hawkbit shuddering. They all hid behind a bush and gathered around Hawkbit, who eyed the Owsla members nervously. Bigwig hopped up to him.

"I am not going to be bait for that dog," Hawkbit snapped as Bigwig chuckled. The dog barked.

"Of course your not," Bigwig answered, smiling evilly at Hawkbit, who felt relieved.

"Really?" he said, sighing in content. The Owsla then let out a small chuckle, along with Hazel and Fiver, who were also chuckling. Bigwig looked at Hazel before he moved his face into Hawkbit's.

"You're peacock bait for something I want for Spartina," Bigwig chuckled as Hawkbit's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"What in Frith's name is a peacock?!" he yelled as everyone chuckled at the sudden outburst.

"A little friend who wants to play with eavesdropping delinquents like you," Bigwig smiled, earning some laughter from Fiver. All of them then saw a peacock in the open, inspecting a flower. The peacock was very large, it's feathers extending a wide range. It's feathers were splashed, dotted, and spread with many colors. Bigwig gasped in awe before sneering at Hawkbit, who's eyes widened at the large bird. Bigwig noticed the most colorful feather on the peacock, which was unusually placed on the very top.

"Is that Spartina over there in the kennel?" Hawkbit pointed out, sneering. Bigwig looked there in concern, only to find no one in the kennel.

Hawkbit then took his chance and dashed off. Bigwig tried to grab him but couldn't, but to Hawkbit's surprise when he looked behind himself, he was smiling. Hawkbit shrugged it off and continued to run. Out of nowhere, Dandelion, Strawberry, Pipkin and the rest of the Junior Owsla immediately pounced on him. He gasped in surprise and a little in pain as he hit the ground.

"Weren't expecting that, were you Hawkbit?" Gillia giggled as the rest of the Owsla laughed. Bigwig hopped back up to him.

"You couldn't possibly think I would punish you without back-up," he chuckled as the other Owsla along with Hazel and Fiver laughed again. Hawkbit groaned as he was put back to the place behind the bush.

"Hm! And how do you expect me to go in there?" Hawkbit teased as Bigwig eyed Campion, who went to a bush.

"You will do it with this," Bigwig answered as Campion came back with what looked like a feather costume, with a feathered hat and skirt-like costume. Everyone chuckled as Hawkbit blushed.

"With credit from Yona," Campion added, smiling. Hawkbit tried to break free, but Pipkin held him down. In answer, Dandelion came up to him with the costume and forced it onto Hawkbit, who tried to resist, but Campion and Hazel held his arms and legs so he wouldn't struggle. Within a few seconds, his costume was on, and everyone bursted out laughing. Hawkbit stood on his haunches, blushing at what was just put on him. The feathers were a white, silverly color, more like a snowy-white owl.

"You look like Kehaar but only bigger!" Pipkin cried, his eyes watering in laughter. Hazel laughed hysterically at the sight.

"I wish Primrose was here to see this!" he yelled, continuing his laughter. In answer, Primrose hopped into the scene, looking around, only to find Hazel laughing, she then noticed Hawkbit and immediately fell to the ground in laughter.

"How do you guys do this!" she let out, continuing her laughter. Dandelion was rolling about in laughter.

"You'll bring honor to this warren, chum!" he cried, patting Hawkbit's back in a sarcastic matter, who pushed him away in anger. Bigwig then hushed everyone and told them to put the plan in action. In answer, they carefully led Hawkbit to the open area where the peacock was and then left him there. The others went back to the bush, awaiting the entertainment in front of them. Hawkbit groaned in anger. The peacock then noticed Hawkbit.

In answer, he started to make loud bird-like noises, which caused everyone to laugh at his ridiculous noises. A few seconds passed before the peacock moved a little closer, but was still far away.

Hawkbit then decided to step it up and started to dance ridiculously, continuing the bird noises. Everyone began to laugh harder at the ridiculousness going on. However, the peacock stood there, unconvinced. Bigwig groaned in unsatisfactory, but he continued to laugh.

"Come on, Hawkbit! Dance better!" Bigwig crooned as the others nodded their heads. Hawkbit then started to dance faster, and the peacock rushed over to Hawkbit, who smiled.

"I told you it would work, no problem at-" he let out a sharp moan of pain when the peacock went behind him and pecked Hawkbit's tail. He fell to the ground. Everyone bursted into laughter.

"Now you know how it feels, chum!" Dandelion cried, wiggling his tail at Hawkbit, whose face lit up in anger. Everyone laughed at Dandelion's remark.

The peacock then started to repeatedly peck Hawkbit's tail, who kept screeching in pain. Bigwig bursted out laughing much harder than the others. Primrose and Hazel though, they looked like they could die from laughter. Hawkbit was coughing up feathers when the peacock started to peck different areas of his body now, and then flapped its feathers in his face. Hawkbit then got up, lead the peacock to the fence, where it then hit its head onto the fence and it fell down, unconscious. Hawkbit sighed in relief that the torture was now over. Bigwig hopped over to Hawkbit and the peacock, and disconnected the very top feather. He looked down at Hawkbit, whose face lit up again in anger. His costume was tattered, but not completely destroyed.

"I'll see to it you get a promotion," he chuckled as Hawkbit glowered.

"I'll see to it I get revenge," he answered, trying to swipe Bigwig, who repeatedly missed.

"Revenge on Captain of Owsla? Ha! Some things are easier said than done, feather ears!" Bigwig laughed as he hopped away. Everyone else laughed hysterically for a while before they decided to go back. On the way, Hawkbit tore his costume off in rage, but when he hopped back into the warren, a small feather was caught on his tail. Everyone giggled, but kept silent.

Snowdrop, Mallow, and Gilia hopped up to Hawkbit and started to imitate his dancing, which Hawkbit groaned, but he went along with it, didn't argue.

"Kittens," he muttered, but not before Snowdrop snorted "Grouches," as Hawkbit was hopping back to his burrow, with the kits following him. Hazel and the others finally finished their laughing.

"Ah, very good punishment, Bigwig! You done him well!" Hazel cried as Bigwig chuckled.

"Yep, very right, you are," he answered, earning a chuckle from Hazel.

* * *

A few hours passed before Bigwig and Spartina's date was about to start. The does spent all day fixing up Spartina, as well as the bucks fixing up Bigwig. Hazel had specifically made sure no one was to disturb their date. Hawkbit was escorted by Owsla to make sure he wouldn't try another one of his tricks.

Bigwig waited in the gathering place and saw Spartina hopping towards him. Her appearance was very stunning and beautiful. Her fur was cleaned, polished, and combed back. Bigwig's heart started to flutter, and his face filled with blush as he gasped in awe at her appearance.

Spartina's eyes widened at Bigwig's appearance. His fur was too polished, cleaned, and combed, his head fur was combed back, and his mane was perfectly groomed, the color very bright. Spartina's face blushed, and her heartbeat picked up in pace. They both caught up with each other as Bigwig bowed down to her. Spartina giggled at the gesture. From the distance, the rest of the group watched proudly.

"I knew he would succeed," Fiver said.

"One rabbit can always succeed if their name was Bigwig," Hazel remarked as Fiver smiled.

"Good evening, Spartina," Bigwig said, his heart beating faster. Spartina noticed this. "You look amazing!" he exclaimed, his face filling with a small amount of blush. Spartina's eyes widened at his compliment, and she blushed.

"Same for you, Bigwig. You look handsome," Spartina smiled, stroking Bigwig's mane. Bigwig purred slightly before she put her paws away from his mane. He then held out his paw as Spartina turned her head in confusion.

"Shall we?" Bigwig smirked, pointing his other paw at the exit of the warren. Spartina giggled before she took his paw and held it for a couple seconds.

"We shall," she answered. They both began to hop out of the warren and to the area Bigwig had thought of. Of course, Spartina stayed behind Bigwig because she didn't know her way around the parts of the down that well. The sun had started to set when they arrived.

* * *

When they got to the destination, Spartina gasped in awe at the sight. There was a cliff in front of them with a waterfall falling from it, making a small stream in the center. Behind the water fall, there was a cave nearby, and the area around them though, the grass was perfectly grown, with almost no bare spots.

"This is beautiful Bigwig, where'd you find it?" Spartina exclaimed as Bigwig chuckled.

"I know a few places around here, and I remember this one," Bigwig explained as Spartina smiled.

"Well, what do you have planned for us, Bigwig?" Spartina cooed, scratching Bigwig's neck lightly. He purred before she put her paws back down.

"Well, pull back this bush and you'll find out," Bigwig smirked, chuckling a little. Spartina raised her eyebrows in confusion and moved her paw over to the bush and pulled it down. A few ways away, there were two carrots, two apples, and a food she did not recognize. She gasped in awe.

"Looks exciting, doesn't it?" Bigwig chuckled, smiling down at Spartina.

"Yes it does, Bigwig, now let's go!" Spartina exclaimed, sprinting out of the bush, with Bigwig behind her. They then got to the area and sat down across from each other.

"Carrot or apple first?" Bigwig asked.

"I'll take a carrot, it is my favorite," Spartina answered as Bigwig nosed a carrot towards her. She smiled before she crunched into it. Bigwig did the same with his carrot. They both took a few bites out of the carrot before Spartina decided to strike up a conversation.

"So, Bigwig, what is it like being Captain of Owsla?" Spartina asked as Bigwig finished the bite of carrot that was in his mouth.

"Uhhmmm," Bigwig paused, thinking of something to say. "It's great being Captain of Owsla, but it does have it drawbacks for me," he finished as Spartina twitched her ears in confusion.

"Like what kind of drawbacks?" Spartina asked as Bigwig's eyes widen. His mind was blank for a moment.

"The Owsla I teach are pretty mischievous," Bigwig answered as Spartina got confused.

"Mischievous? How?" Spartina asked.

"Like this one time, I was training them on camouflage, and I told them to hide, and I said to them that their tails should not be sticking out. I turned away, and they went to hide," Bigwig answered.

"And what did they do?" Spartina then asked as Bigwig cleared his throat.

"Well, Hawkbit and Strawberry hid behind Dandelion, showing their faces, and when I turned around, they repeated what I said about no tails sticking out," Bigwig finished, letting out a small cough. Spartina laughed.

"Are they hard work?" Spartina asked, still chuckling. Bigwig sighed.

"Strawberry's the only decent one," Bigwig answered. "Right next to Pipkin and his Junior Owsla," he finished as Spartina's ears perked up in interest.

"And how are Dandelion and Hawkbit after that incident?" Spartina asked.

"We got them back with a little trick, you see," Bigwig chuckled. "Silverweed pretended to brainwash me, and it worked. They thought I was actually brainwashed, so I acted like they didn't exist, and it worked," he finished, still chuckling. Spartina laughed.

"Smart buck, aren't you?" Spartina teased as Bigwig smiled.

"Indeed," Bigwig let out. They then got back to eating their flayrah. They both finished their carrots after a few minutes, grabbing the apples. Spartina's ears perked up at the taste of the apple. She liked it.

"How was life when you were a kit?" Bigwig asked as Spartina stopped eating her apple.

"As a kit, I was always pushed around by my brothers, they were mean and obnoxious," Spartina answered, a small tear dribbled out of her eye as she thought back to the memory. Bigwig smiled before wiping the tear away. "I'd always fall for their tricks, but I'd like to follow yours," Spartina finished, smirking at her remark. Bigwig blushed.

"Well, they'd stand no chance with ol' Bigwig around," he teased, sticking his tongue out at her, she giggled.

"You really are a kit within," Spartina teased back. Bigwig chuckled at her teasing.

"Thank you ever so kindly," he smiled boastfully. They then went back to eating the apples. A few moments passed and their apples were gone. Spartina pointed at the mysterious flayrah across from them.

"What is that flayrah over there? I haven't seen it before," Spartina asked. And in answer, Bigwig hopped over there and rolled the oval-like food towards them.

"It's a watermelon. It's a very good delicacy, so I want to test it out," Bigwig answered as she was still confused.

"Watermelon?" she asked.

"Watermelon. Not waterlemon, watermelon," Bigwig chuckled as she laughed at his weak joke. Bigwig then used his claws to slice the watermelon into two halves. He then sliced one of the halves into a smaller piece for Spartina. She then took a bite out of the large, juicy fruit. She felt a watery, juicy, and tang flavor on her tongue. Her eyes widened in joy and she waggled her tail in delight. But then she felt small things in her mouth, and she spat it out. Bigwig's eyes widened in embarrassment.

"Oh sorry! I forgot to tell you about the seeds!" Bigwig exclaimed as Spartina chuckled.

"You'd forget your own head if Frith gave one to put on and remove whenever you pleased," Spartina teased as Bigwig playfully gasped.

"Just so you know, this is the first time I've gone back to eating one since I was a kit," Bigwig teased, smiling as Spartina giggled. He then took her half and carefully took out all of the seeds and gave it back. Spartina then surprisingly ate her whole half already.

"You like it?" Bigwig smirked as Spartina looked up with half opened eyes and nodded.

"Like it? I love it! It's now my favorite flayrah!" she exclaimed as Bigwig smiled. She gave him a small hug before sitting back down.

"Just don't make it a habit of ordering me every day to raid for it," Bigwig chuckled as Spartina began licking her paws which were soaked in the watermelon juice.

"Oh, I can't promise you that," she giggled as Bigwig chuckled and shook his head. He then looked around and noticed that it was night, and saw a small portion of the moon in the sky.

"Lovely moon tonight, isn't it?" Bigwig smirked as Spartina blushed.

"Oh, yes, err-" she paused, clearing her throat. "Very lovely." she finished, coughing a little. Bigwig turned his head.

"I was wondering, if you'd want to watch it rise with me?" he asked, blushing. Spartina smiled.

"Of course, Bigwig," she answered, hopping up to him. They then went over to a small rock in the open, and hopped on top of it, giving them a perfect view of the moon. They stood close to each other as Bigwig wrapped his paw around her flank. Spartina blushed lightly before she laid her head onto his shoulder. Bigwig purred before they continued to watch it rise. The moon shone it's brightest down on the two rabbits.

The moon was about 3/4 of the way rising before Bigwig twitched his ears, remembering something. Spartina twitched at Bigwig's sudden movement.

"Um, err," he paused, letting out a small cough to clear his throat. "Spartina?" he then asked.

"Yes, Bigwig?" she answered, getting out of Bigwig's hold.

"Erm, I got something for you," he then said, scratching his head. Spartina looked at him in interest.

"Oh, right?" she asked. Bigwig gulped before hopping into the cave, and then back out, carrying a feather in his mouth. He hopped back onto the rock and laid it carefully onto a leaf.

"A new feather for your ear," he explained as Spartina gasped at the feather. It was splattered and dotted with a ton of colors. Her eyes widened in interest and she gave Bigwig a hug.

"Oh, Bigwig! It's beautiful! I love it! Where did you get it?" she exclaimed as Bigwig smiled before he answered.

"Nuthanger Farm, with the help of a meddling, spying elil known as, The Hawkbit," Bigwig explained, chuckling at the memory. Spartina giggled.

"Is that why he was ruffled in torn feathers?" she asked as Bigwig smiled.

"He wouldn't be without Yona's help," he added. Spartina then had a face of eagerness on her.

"Please tell me what happened. I never liked that Hawkbit. Too pessimistic for my liking," she said hurriedly, looking around herself. Bigwig chuckled.

"I was having a breakdown, because there was a," he paused, gulping. "Certain doe I liked." he paused again. "Then Hawkbit eavesdropped on my confession to Hazel, but Dandelion informed us. I wanted to get her something informing a peacock, Hawkbit's punishment," he continued, shuddering. "That feather is from a peacock," he finished as Spartina gasped at the solved puzzle, and then smiled. She gently stroked Bigwig's mane again as Bigwig purred.

They then focused back on watching the moon, talking as it rised. A few hours later, it was completely above them, and it was a full moon. Spartina laid her head on Bigwig's shoulder.

"I love you so much Bigwig," she mumbled very softly, thinking Bigwig would not hear it. However, his ears perked up in interest, and he gasped, getting out of her hold and almost staggering backwards off of the rock they both were standing on. Spartina, however, was quick and grabbed him by his paw, and pulled him back onto the rock. He panted.

"Wow! You're stronger than you look," he said, recovering from his trance. Spartina giggled before she let go of his paw. Almost instantaneously, Bigwig grabbed her and pulled her into a huge hug, which surprised Spartina.

"I love you, Spartina! I love you, I love you, I love you so much, Spartina!" he cried out as Spartina's eyes widened at his statement. She smiled before hugging him tighter.

And then, Bigwig's foot slipped, and they started to fall, Spartina trying to recover, but failed. They were then falling, and splashed into a small pond. Bigwig swam back up to the surface, treading his paws and feet to stay afloat.

"Spartina? Where are you?" he called out, coughing out a small amount of water. In answer, Spartina sprang up from the water, scaring Bigwig. "Thank Frith you're alive," he chuckled as Spartina splashed water into his face, giggling so.

"Rather hypocritical, don't you think?" she smiled as Bigwig's eyes widened

"What?" he asked. She chuckled.

"You're as strong as you look," she joked as Bigwig blushed.

"Well, I suppose," he answered, smirking at her. They both then splashed each other with the water playfully for a few minutes. Spartina was soaking Bigwig's face and ears in water, and Bigwig kept getting water into her mouth. A few minutes of this gone by before they swam back to the surface. They both scratched their ears and shook their bodies to get as much of the water as they could off of themselves, but they just kept soaking one another in the water they shook off. They both chuckled.

"How can I get dry with this rain next to me?" Bigwig groaned and chuckled. Spartina smirked before she soaked him again.

"Same problem for me with that wet mane of yours," she giggled. Bigwig mischievously sneered.

"Watch it," he said sternly. Spartina eyed him directly, moving her face in front of his.

"YOU watch it. I hear the Junior Owsla knocked you off of your feet!" she cried with a playful voice. Bigwig groaned in contempt.

"Only because I let them," Bigwig lied. Spartina then took the chance and playfully charged at him, tackling him down onto the grass. Bigwig let out a cough as his back slammed against the ground. He blushed seeing Spartina on top of him.

"Alright, I didn't," Bigwig blushed harder, his cheeks very red as Spartina giggled.

"I thought so," she smirked, stroking his mane again which made him purr.

"Easier said than proved," she teased, letting go of his mane. Bigwig sighed in content. Bigwig then let out a small cough.

"Um, aren't you going to get off of me?" he asked as Spartina's eyes widened. She closed her eyes before doing something that shocked Bigwig.

"Do you know how much you love me?" she asked as Bigwig smiled.

"Yes, I do, and I also-" he was stopped when Spartina moved her head closer to Bigwig's and nuzzled his nose. Bigwig's eyes widened at the sudden touch of her nose onto his. He blushed, smiled, and then purred, wrapping his paws around her back and pulled her closer to him, nuzzling her back.

They both purred at the intimacy as they continued nuzzling each other's nose. Bigwig's heart pumped and fluttered, and his mind filled with content, while Spartina's mind was filled with very many thoughts about what the future could hold for them. They stood up and continued nuzzling, pushing their paws together. Spartina then grabbed his paws and held them tightly into hers, making Bigwig purr in content. A long while passed before they parted their heads back, smiling at each other.

"I feel I want to hold you forever," Bigwig chuckled, giving her a lick on the cheek with Spartina returning it. "If only we had all the time in the world." he added.

"I feel the same way, but it's getting really late, shall we be heading back?" she asked as Bigwig smiled.

"I set up a bed for us in the cave, shall we stay there for the night?" Bigwig asked, nudging Spartina's shoulder with his head. She yawned.

"Alright, Bigwig. Let's go!" she shouted, sprinting towards the cave with Bigwig behind her. He picked up the feather and took it with him to the cave.

They settled down in their bed, as Bigwig laid on his back, his head again the wall, and Spartina resting her head on his chest.

"Goodnight, Spartina," he smiled, yawning as he slowly closed his eyes. Spartina smiled back.

"Goodnight, Bigwig," she said back, closing her eyes to sleep. Both of them were then fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning, they got up and started to prepare for the journey back home. Surely Hazel and the others would worry about where they were.

Spartina woke up to find Bigwig absent, and she wondered where he could of went. He came back with another watermelon, making her shout in glee. They happily split the watermelon, ate it and then went to groom each other to rid themselves of dirt. Bigwig purred as Spartina groomed his long, thick mane. Bigwig then helped Spartina put on her new, colorful peacock feather. She absolutely loved and adored it. It looked beautiful on her.

A while has passed before they hopped back to Watership Down. Dandelion, who was busy silflaying, noticed the couple coming up the hill.

"Well look who's back, ol' Bigwig and Spartina!" he cried out as the couple reached the top of the hill. Everyone else came out of the Honeycomb in answer.

"They're back!" Fiver exclaimed, hopping up and down. Hazel and Primrose smiled.

"There's something different with Spartina's earring," Hazel said, noticing the new peacock feather on her left ear.

"It looks like one of the peacock's feathers," Primrose answered. Blackberry then came out of the underground.

"Oh I hope things went well!" she exclaimed as she came out. Both does giggled. Pipkin hopped up to Bigwig and looked at Spartina.

"Spartina, you look lovely with that new peacock earring!" Pipkin exclaimed as Spartina hugged Pipkin, nodding her head. Hawkbit groaned from a distance, hopping up to Bigwig.

"Do you mean to tell me you made me peacock bait just for that?!" he exclaimed as Bigwig smirked.

"Correct, Hawkbit young son," he teased, sticking his tongue out. Clover hopped up giggling as Hawkbit groaned again.

"Will you ever stop giggling? That was yesterday!" Hawkbit exclaimed as Clover laughed hysterically.

"Oh, it's not that! It's your tail!" she managed to let out between each burst of laughter. Hawkbit's eyes widened before he bothered to look at his tail, finding the same feather stuck to him. He blushed in embarrassment. Everyone laughed as Hawkbit pouted.

"You may have had the decency to tell me though!" he moaned before hopping off, with Clover behind him.

"Oh come on, Hawky! You made my day yesterday! Even today!" she cried, chasing him back down. Everyone giggled. Hazel then hopped up to the new couple.

"So, how did it go, Bigwig?" he asked, smiling. Bigwig smiled back, his ears perked up.

"I couldn't have succeeded without you, Hazel," he answered, wrapping his paws around to give him a hug as Hazel did the same. Everyone awed at the sight. They then separated from each other. "Thank you." Bigwig then said.

"Anything for my best friend," Hazel answered. Everyone then went back down to listen to Bigwig tell everyone about the date. They awed at some parts, overall, everything was content. Spartina, Primrose, and Blackberry were talking in Spartina's burrow.

"Did it go alright for you, dear?" Blackberry asked as Spartina smiled.

"It did. I thank you and Primrose from the bottom of my heart," she said, hugging her two best friends. They parted shortly.

"It's nothing. We're only too glad to help the ones we care about," Primrose answered. They then asked Spartina about the nuzzle, and Hawkbit was eavesdropping on them yet again. He gasped when Bigwig appeared from behind him. Bigwig glared at him.

"Night patrol without your troop. But, to toughen you up, you will do night patrol with this," he ordered, holding a large, fat, fluffy feather. Hawkbit gasped in horror.

"How did you get that?" he asked as he saw Pipkin hop up to them and laugh.

"Pipkin makes me very proud," he said, putting the feather onto his tail. "And if you take it off, I know where there are more peacocks to dance for." he finished, chuckling as Pipkin hugged him for a short while. Hawkbit groaned in dismay as Bigwig led Hawkbit outside to start his long night patrol.

Later that night, Hawkbit was suffering from the feather while Dandelion and Strawberry were teaching the kits the peacock dance, and while Bigwig and Spartina share a quarters now. Everything was content, sweet, a close couple no longer worrying about an eavesdropping delinquent, and filled with feathers.


End file.
